Bowazon
The Bowazon is an umbrella term used to describe a number of Amazon Builds that focus on the use of Bows and Bow and Crossbow Skills. In terms of Bowazons, there is much versatility in terms of specialization. There are many types of Bowazons that require far different variation in build, yet still go by the same name. Stat Point Distribution ::*Strength - (80 to 100) Only as much as equipment requires. ::*Dexterity - (130+) At least as much as equipment requires. Some Bowazons will add remaining points here for the damage modifier, armor, and attack rating. ::*Vitality - (50 to 100, or max) While strategies differ, most Bowazons have at least some vitality. A good balance point is 100 Vitality, which provides enough HP to survive a few hits, but does not take too much from Dexterity. PvP strategists may prefer to put all available points into Vitality for the increased HP. Another strategy uses equipment and charms to make up the difference in HP, so more points can be put into Dexterity. ::*Energy - (25 to 50) Energy is not a critical stat for most Bowazons as they can make use of Mana-leech and Mana-regeneration equipment very effectively. It is not recommended to add much, if any, to this stat. Skill Tree 'General' There are many ways to build a Bowazon. This character class is quite flexible and numerous builds can be created and even hybridized to have a Matriarch almost easier than any other character class, and the fact the main physical skills like Strafe, Guided Arrow and Multiple Shot don't have synergies, this leaves many points for customizing to preference. This is balanced out, however, by the normally low damage bows deal. Many choose to have a well-allocated Valkyrie, either maxed out Strafe or Multishot and the rest of the points "arranged to taste." Some will prefer putting extra points in the Critical Strike/Penetrate/Pierce tree. Others prefer building on the elemental branches to deal with the Physical Immunes. 'Bow and Crossbow Skills Tab' Magic Arrow: Usually a 1 pt investment, but uses no ammunition and is fairly easy on mana. Multiple Shot : A preferred skill for PvP. It is a fast way to cover a large area, but properties such as open wounds, elemental damage, knockback, procs, etc. are only capable on the middle third of the volley. Keep in mind that only one arrow hits a single target regardless of how many appear to be hitting. Guided Arrow: Also preferred for PvP, it fires arrows that do not miss. Strafe: Essentially, it autotargets up to the Strafe limit and fires an arrow at each target. Every arrow has the bow's properties. Keep in mind, however, the character is stuck in place until finished the volley and isn't as effective against single monsters as other skills. On the other hand, with a decent tank or Decoy taking hits for the Amazon and a satisfactory chance of Pierce, this can be a highly effective skill against mobs of monsters. 'Passive and Magic Skills Tab' Inner Sight: A skill which provides some assistance in illuminating targets and penalizing an opponent's Defense Rating. This skill could be quite effective, as at level 10 an opponent's defense rating is penalized with -315, but this skill is usually just used as a prerequisite for the other skills in the branch. Critical Strike: The chance an attack does double damage. Although this skill would be attractive to max out, there are diminishing returns on it. Dodge: Another skill with diminishing returns it can be handy for a strafer as monsters which become able to melee with will miss. Usually given a single point because of the diminishing returns and also prerequisite for other skills. Slow Missiles: Often overlooked, but a great one-point wonder, an opponent's missile attacks (which also includes Lightning, Charged bolt, Fireball etc.) are slowed by 33%. This may not sound impressive, but in actual use, it makes monsters like Scarab Demons much less difficult to dispatch. Avoid: YThe character can dodge missiles. Often a prerequisite for other skills in the tree. Penetrate: Increases Amazon's Attack Rating. It's good as a single point investment, as +skill items will boost this to adequate levels, but many drop little more than five points in favor of other skills. Decoy: One should never undersestimate the value of this skill. While to some, like act bosses, the Decoy may only be good for a few seconds, in other places (such as the Countess and her minions) this skill can distract monsters from attacking the Amazon's Valkyrie or mercenary. Evade: Although being able to dodge attacks on the run may seem attractive, Amazons have a tendency to become stuck in "Evade Lock." While some attacks can be dodged, when a number of opponents are attacking, she becomes unable to move away, but remains a target capable of being damaged because of the sheer number of attacks against her. Because of the diminishing returns on this skill, it is also recommended to use one point, if at all. Pierce: If successful, not only does the arrow damage the target, it will pass through and hit the next one. This is applied to every missile. Diminishing returns also apply to this skill as well. Valkyrie: For a bowazon, a well-invested Valkyrie makes for a rugged tank that can stand up to enemies like no other minon. When used, it creates a (slow moving but durable) spearazon who is equipped with randomly generated gear. As more points are invested in the Valkyrie skill, the better her gear gets in addition to her Life, Attack and Defense Rating. Colors do indicate properties, much like the colors on rare items. A Valkyrie with Red armor will indicate one with a significant +Life attribute while Blue will indicate her armor has a Nova or Frost Nova proc. Equipment Important Attributes :While different builds benefit from different types of gear, the following attributes are important to all builds: ::Improved Attack Speed ::Improved Movement Speed ::Life Steal ::Mana Steal ::Dexterity 'Gear Suggestions' Bowazons typically have less to worry about in regards to gear. Most of the time, Bowazons are out of harm's way and are able to substitute a lot of magic find items should a player decide to "farm" for gear. On the other hand, there are plenty of options should the player decide that monsters need to die more quickly. 'Helm' Valkyrie Wing: preferrably with a +2 skill modifier. Tal Rasha's Horadric Crest: Great dual leech and a boost ro resistances Harlequin Crest: +2 skill modifier and 50% magic find. Guillaume's Face: even if damage from a succesful crushing blow is halved, it is still quite helpful for removing those initial chunks of life on boss monsters. M'avina's True Sight: Mostly for the 30% Increased Attack speed, but there are some nice bonuses that come with having other pieces of this set. Kira's Guardian: the handsome resistances are the big attraction for this item, and the Cannot Be Frozen is a perk. 'Armor' Twitchthroe: Increased Attack Speed and very easy to obtain Crow Caw: Increased Attack Speed and Open Wounds Duress: A cheap runeword armor that features Crushing Blow Chains of Honor: +2 all skills and good resistance boost Fortitude: 300% enhanced damage Enigma: +2 all skills, massive attribute boost, level dependent magic find and teleport. M'avina's Embrace: +2 to passive skills. 'Amulet' The Cat's Eye: Increased Attack Speed Crescent Moon: Dual Leech Atma's Scarab: Amplify damage proc Highlord's Wrath: +1 all skills, and Increased Attack Speed Mara's Kaleidoscope: +2 all skills and resistance boost A magic or rare amulet with skill boost to Passive and Magic skills. 'Rings' Stone of Jordan: +1 to all skills and Mana related bonuses Bul-Kathos' Wedding Band: +1 to all skills and Life-related bonuses Manald Heal: Easy to obtain and has nice mana-related skills. Raven Frost: It doesn't hurt to wear one of these for those instances a stray cold enchanted missile or Frost Nova manages to hit. 'Belt' String of Ears: Physical damage reduction and life leech. Razortail: Adds a percentage to the pierce skill. Gloom's Trap: Vitality bonus and mana related skills. Arachnid Mesh: +1 to all skills, slows target and mana related skills. Nosferatu's Coil: Increased attack speed, life leech and slows target. Verdungo's Hearty Cord: Faster hit recovery, damage reduction and vitality bonus. 'Boots' Goblin Toe: The cheap boots with 25% crushing blow Gore Rider: Goblin Toes' big brother with Open Wounds and Critical Strike attributes as well Silkweave: Mana-generating related attributes Sandstorm Trek: Increased walk/run speed, Faster Hit Recovery 'Gloves' The Hand of Broc: Dual leech. Also easy to find. Magefist: Mana related bonuses Frostburn: A nice +40% to maximum mana and cold damage. Soul Drainer: Dual leech and Lowers Monster Defense. Dracul's Grasp: Life Tap proc Steelrend: Enhanced damage and crushing blow Laying of Hands: +350% damage vs. Demons 'Weapon' Many of the Exceptional Unique bows have attributes which can be useful. Riphook may not have the awesome damage of Windforce, but the Open Wounds and Slows Opponent attributes could be of significant assistance with a good tank that allows her to remain in the background while she pepper her opponent with debilitation. The same can be said for Witchwild String. An Amplify Damage proc, when applied with Strafe could prove to be most helpful in dispatching Physical Immune or monsters with a lot of life, but is often sneered at because it doesn't do a lot of damage. This list is pared down to the five popular bows, but do not be afraid to look through the list of list of Unique Bows , Crossbows and the rune words for bows for others. Buriza-Do Kyanon. When upgraded to a Colossus Crossbow (Ladder only, unfortunately) it is a reasonably fast but also a very heavy damage weapon in the hands of a skilled bowazon. It's freeze attribute also makes it a popular PvP crossbow. Windforce: The bow that deals the heaviest damage in the game. Has a knockback attribute, so other attributes like Increased Attack Speed, Open Wounds, Crushing Blow, etc can be focused on. Lycander's Aim: +2 all skills and +2 bow and crossbow skills. Reasonable damage as a ceremonial bow and excellent when upgraded as a Matriarchial Bow. Harmony Rune Word: This runeword is not difficult to construct, but gives several bonuses that make it a worthwhile item to make. First, +2-6 to Valkyrie. Second, 3 additional elements of attack. Third, the Revive charges can be very useful. For example, the Durance of Hate where Hydra-casting Council Members can be helpful in either drawing off Mephisto's vampire minions or to assist you in attacking Mephisto himself. And last, the level 10 Vigor will be helpful in either travelling or outrunning your opponents. Faith Rune Word: The new "bow of choice" for Amazons. Fanaticism aura, up to +2 to your skills, chance to raise Returned as minions and a wicked 300% increase to your attack rating. It is popular to construct this in a four socket Grand Matron bow that has a +3 to bow and crossbow skills. Buff combination: 'A popular choice for those who obtain a Call To Arms rune word, having the CtA and a Spirit rune word in the shield slot coupled with a lot of generic +skills items such as Mara's Kaleidoscope can grant significant buff to the party's mana and life, not to mention the +1 to all skills granted from the Battle Command war cry. Strategy Fighting Immune to Physical monsters on Hell difficulty [[Magic Arrow|'Magic Arrow]] Since ranged attack is also physical, no Strafe, Multiple Shot or Guided Arrow will work on these creatures. This might prove difficult for some players, but more experienced players will use Magic Arrow skill, since it's pure magic attack and it doesn't spend player's arrows. [[Immolation Arrow |'Immolation Arrow']] In areas with Physical Immune monsters and a powerful Valkyrie and a decent Pierce, fire, particularly Immolation Arrow can be quite a handy skill. However, without significant investment, this skill tree is of minimal assistance in Hell Difficulty. [[Freezing Arrow|'Freezing Arrow']] Even with the short chill duration, cold is still quite a popular choice for difersifying attack types. The same as Fire, it is fairly disappointing without spending a significant amount of skill points in it. There is a perk, however, to building on Freezing Arrow's synergy, Ice Arrow, for the increase in chill duration.